Resposta
by Ginny Danae Malfoy
Summary: Gina começou a se corresponder por cartas acidentalmente com um garoto...mais tarde ela descobre ser Draco. Os dois ficam juntos, mas quando ela se declara ele termina tudo e não diz mais nada paira a dúvida por um ano...O que ele teria respondido?


Skank – Resposta

Gina Weasley estava sentada perto do lago. O sol estava poente, como naquele dia...  
Ela estava em seu 6º ano, mas lembrava do que acontecera no ano passado como se fosse ontem. O caderno em suas mãos estava cheio de lembranças. Lembranças que faziam agora seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Bem mais que o tempo que nós perdemos  
Ficou pra trás também o que nos juntou"

Fora de modo inesperado que o destino a juntou a ele e que a fez se apaixonar...  
Suspirou ao recordar-se do dia em que confessou estar apaixonada e ele nunca se dera o trabalho de lhe responder. Sabia que ele devia odiá-la e achá-la patética, mas não custava nada ele dizer um não para acabar com as esperanças dela de uma vez, fazer com que o sofrimento fosse cortado pela raiz.  
"Ele nunca mais falou comigo depois disso. Preferia que tivesse respondido por pior que fosse a resposta. Eu preciso arrancar uma explicação dele, não posso continuar desperdiçando a minha com essa dúvida. O que ele teria me dito? Pior que a dureza de um não é a incerteza de um talvez. Será que ele virá até aqui para finalmente conversarmos? Será que ele atenderá ao meu pedido?"  
-Gina? –Uma voz masculina a chamou de forma insegura.  
Era a voz dele. Uma lágrima rolou e imagens vívidas vieram à tona em sua mente.

"Ainda lembro que eu estava lendo  
Só pra saber o que você achou  
Dos versos que eu fiz  
E ainda espero... resposta"

Flashback

Gina adorava escrever poemas, colocava neles seus desejos e angústias, era uma verdadeira forma de desabafo. Ela esperava algum dia poder encontrar alguém que a decifrasse através de seus poemas, alguém que ela pudesse amar não com os olhos, mas sim com o coração.  
Era tarde da noite e Gina estava sentada à entrada da biblioteca, estava escrevendo e só "voltou à Terra" quando ouviu passos se aproximando. Saiu o mais rápida e silenciosamente que pôde e não percebeu que havia deixado cair no chão o papel que tinha escrito.

Draco Malfoy rumava para a Torre da Sonserina, ele sabia que devia ser bem tarde. Era monitor, mas isso não lhe dava o pleno direito de zanzar pelos corredores a hora que bem entendesse, então andava quase correndo para chegar logo em seu Salão Comunal. De repente topou com algo que caiu no chão:  
-Ai! Olhe por onde anda. –a coisa caída no chão (Gina) falou.  
-Olhe você. -ele respondeu irritado e continuou seu caminho sem identificar com quem havia trombado.  
A entrada para a biblioteca estava iluminada, por isso um pedaço de pergaminho caído perto da porta chamou a atenção do garoto. Ele logo tratou de abaixar-se para ver o que poderia estar escrito.  
Anjo da Noite

Lindo anjo da noite,  
Que voa sob a luz do luar.  
Que alegra o coração daqueles,  
Que contigo desejam sonhar.

Lindo anjo,  
Que caminha nas terras da imaginação,  
Tua face que traz alegria,  
Aos corações cansados de sofrer.

Anjo noturno,  
Que um dia espero encontrar,  
para que eternamente em seus braços possa descansar.

Anjo de belas formas,  
Que em meu coração um dia irá morar.  
Assim espero, para eternamente poder te amar.  
F.S.

"F.S.? Quem será? Nunca li algo tão belo. Não gosto de sentimentalismos, mas dessa vez sou obrigado a abrir uma exceção. Parece até que foi feita pra mim, me faz lembrar que a minha mãe me chama de Anjo Mau. É isso, vou responder." Draco pensou tirando uma pena e um tinteiro de um dos bolsos de sua capa. E então ele escreveu uma carta-resposta no verso do pergaminho.

"Desfaz o vento, o que há por dentro  
Desse lugar que ninguém mais pisou"

Gina deu por falta de seu pergaminho e foi buscá-lo logo cedo (antes que a biblioteca abrisse). Encontrou-o, mas havia coisas que ela não tinha escrito, por isso apressou-se a ler.  
F.S., não sei quem é e também não sabe quem sou. Li o seu poema e achei-o muito interessante. Quando o li, me senti como se fosse o anjo.  
Deve ser uma pessoa solitária que desabafa através do papel. Com tantas palavras bonitas, é incrível que se satisfaça apenas no mundo dos sonhos.

Mundo de Sonhos

Nesse pequeno mundo de sonhos onde vivo,  
Sou o que sou...  
Sou quem eu desejo ser...  
Até o amanhecer.

Lindo mundo de fantasia,  
Que com o raiar do dia se desfaz,  
Pobre menina que reiniciar...  
Agora seu mundo de ilusões se desfaz.

Agora tu tens que retornar...  
Para ao seu triste mundo voltar,  
E mais uma vez em seu coração melancolia reinará.

Linda menina de olhos tristes,  
Em teu coração triste, a alegria irá retornar...  
Quando a noite cair e para o seu mundo de sonhos retornar.  
Anjo Mau

Nesse poema tem um pouco de mim e o que entendi sobre você (me corrija se estiver errado). Pode me dizer o significado de F.S.?  
De: seu Anjo Mau.

"Meu Anjo Mau? Quem será esse garoto? Vou responder!" ela pensou pegando outro pergaminho e resolvendo deixá-lo à porta da biblioteca depois que fechasse.

"Você está vendo o que está acontecendo?  
Nesse caderno sei que ainda estão."

Quando deu 9h da noite, Draco andou apressadamente até a biblioteca.  
"Será que ela me respondeu? E se ela respondeu...o que terá escrito?" ele pensava distraído, não reparando que havia visto uma certa ruiva de relance.  
Gina também não o reconhecera, apenas vira de soslaio o cabelo dourado dele.  
Ao chegar a porta da biblioteca, Draco já foi pegando o pergaminho que estava cuidadosamente dobrado, ele tinha pressa de ler:

Você tem razão quando diz que eu vivo no mundo dos sonhos, mas eu não posso evitar isso. Sou uma pessoa tão sozinha...jogada para o escanteio. Não quero cansá-lo com os meus problemas, mas é assim que me sinto...

Papelzinho esquecido

Eu sou aquele papelzinho jogado no lixo  
Aquele em que todos pisaram, que amassaram,  
Jogaram pra lá e pra cá  
Aquele que virou o centro da gracinha  
Sou aquele papelzinho que  
Ainda tem esperanças de antes de  
Acabar sua utilidade  
Encontrar o seu dono eterno  
Antes que acabem as últimas gotas em meus olhos  
E meu coração se parta de vez  
Até eu parar de sonhar e me desfazer  
Pra recomeçar outra vez

Desculpe se estou sendo inconveniente. Pode me escrever mais sobre você também?  
Ass: Flor Solitária

Para Draco já bastavam os seus próprios problemas. Agora teria que agüentar o de outra pessoa que ele nem conhecia? Não, ele não era obrigado. Mas mesmo sem saber quem era, ele sabia que a pessoa precisava de ajuda. Pela carta parecia ser uma pessoa tão frágil e insegura...Ele se pegou com vontade de abraçar essa desconhecida, acolhe-la em seus braços até que ela se sentisse forte o bastante para encarar o mundo.  
"Não costumo ter vontade de ajudar alguém que não seja eu mesmo, mas vou abrir uma exceção para essa garota. É um desafio e eu o aceito, levantarei a estima dela".

Você me parece muito depressiva. Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você? Ficaria feliz em ajudá-la. Eu realmente espero que haja um jeito de poder te ajudar.  
Sobre mim...não sei se gostaria de me conhecer melhor. A minha imagem em Hogwarts não é das melhores.  
Mas já que você quer saber, o que posso dizer de mim é:

Quem sou eu?

Sou aquele que fingi ser o que não é  
Me escondo em uma máscara  
Para não decepcionar algumas pessoas  
E...Acabo decepcionando outras.  
Quem me vê?  
Só consegue enxergar por fora  
Ninguém pode ver além da máscara  
Em que me escondo  
Então quem me vê?  
Ninguém.  
Porque eu não deixo que olhem além  
Então...  
Ninguém me conhece  
Ninguém me entende  
E ainda assim me julgam  
O petulante e outras coisas mais  
Nunca ninguém derrubou a máscara  
E quis me conhecer de verdade  
Porque pra eles apenas basta  
Olhar superficialmente e julgar  
Não que eu não dê motivos  
Já dei muitos...Já me escondi tanto  
Que no dia que alguém arrancar a máscara,  
Não saberei como agir  
Porque já me perdi demais em minhas próprias mentiras  
Que não posso e nem sei mais dizer quem realmente sou.

Não se assuste com o que eu escrevi, porque é a verdade. Mas se ainda assim quiser continuar a me conhecer, escreva uma resposta.  
Ass: Seu Anjo Mau

Os versos seus, tão meus que peço.  
Nos versos meus, tão seus  
Que espero que os aceite. 

Gina até acordou mais cedo naquele dia. Pedira ao garoto que escrevesse mais sobre ele. Estava ansiosa para saber mais sobre o garoto que conseguia entendê-la através de seus poemas. Ao sair da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, ela rumou direto para a biblioteca. E lá estava mais um pergaminho, isso a fez dar um enorme sorriso. Pegou-o ansiosa e começou a ler.  
Quando terminou se surpreendeu que ele quisesse ajudá-la, resolveu escrever de volta.

Querido Anjo Mau,  
Se quer saber já tem me ajudado só de escrever essas cartas pra mim, fico muito feliz que tenha alguém para conversar mesmo que seja apenas no papel.  
Li o seu poema e sim, eu quero continuar te conhecendo. O que faz as pessoas julgarem pela capa um garoto tão compreensivo e legal como você?  
No fundo eu acho que você também é sozinho, assim como eu.

O remédio para solidão

Olhar o mundo a nossa volta  
Estar no meio de uma multidão  
E ainda assim se sentir só  
Loucura ou anormalidade? Alguém pode perguntar  
Mas não, é apenas o que se sente quando se é uma pétala soprada ao vento,  
Perdida e deixada ao relento  
As pessoas passam e te pisam, te olham e não te enxergam  
Ser visível e invisível ao mesmo tempo  
Parece impossível, mas não é.  
Ninguém se importa e tudo o que você quer é alguém que ligue  
Que veja que você não é uma pessoa perfeita, mas que mesmo assim te veja  
Um alguém que chore por você, que ria com você  
Uma pessoa que seja capaz de te completar em todos os sentidos  
Alguém que possa te mostrar o valor da vida e o verdadeiro significado da palavra amor  
Significado esse que os mais variados poetas têm se compelido na árdua tarefa  
De responder a pergunta:  
O que leva alguém a amar?

Me mande uma resposta do que achou disso que escrevi.  
Beijos de sua Flor Solitária

"Em paz eu digo o que eu sou  
o antigo do que vai adiante"  
Gina terminou de escrever e foi tomar café no Salão Principal, correu os olhos pelo lugar imaginando quem seria o tal garoto. Depois foi para as aulas e não via a hora que chegasse a noite para que pudesse deixar sua carta na porta da biblioteca.

Como Draco estava fazendo ultimamente, esgueirou-se do Salão Principal para a biblioteca sem que ninguém notasse (era horário de janta e as pessoas estavam cansadas das aulas, então o que mais queriam era comer e fofocar). Dessa vez não havia sinal de ninguém pelos corredores e ele deu graças a Deus. Abriu o pergaminho que já estava na porta da biblioteca e começou a lê-lo:  
"Acho que já está na hora da minha Flor Solitária conhecer o seu Anjo Mau." Ele pensou, estava realmente curioso para saber quem era a garota com que ele se corrrespondia.

Minha bela Flor Solitária,  
Gostaria muito de te conhecer pessoalmente.  
O que acha de nos encontrarmos depois de amanhã às 8h da noite perto do lago?  
Esperarei ansioso por sua resposta e espero que diga sim.  
Quero admirar a minha Flor Solitária, você realmente me deixou curioso pra saber quem é.  
Estou tão curioso que estou sem inspiração para escrever algo melhor, espero que entenda o meu bloqueio mental.  
Já ouviu dizer? 'Desejar algo demais é se tornar cego para as outras coisas.'  
Já ia me esquecendo...  
Se você aceitar me conhecer mesmo, então tenho que escrever umas coisas a mais.  
1- Realmente fui eu quem escreveu todas as cartas.  
2- Eu disse a verdade, não menti em nenhum momento.  
3- Espero que depois de tudo que escrevi não me julgue apenas por ser eu.  
Beijos para a minha Flor Solitária  
Ass: Seu Anjo Mau

"Será que ela vai topar?" ele pensou deixando a carta e partindo para o seu dormitório.

Dessa vez Gina acordou atrasada (não conseguira dormir direito) e teve que ir correndo a biblioteca, pois estava quase na hora de abrir.  
"Eu não posso acreditar no quanto fico ansiosa por essas cartas."  
Chegando lá, Gina abriu e leu.  
"Oh por Merlin! Ele quer me conhecer! Será que eu aceito? Mas é claro que sim, não me agüento de curiosidade pra saber quem ele é. Mas e se ele...não gostar de mim...mas e se ele...Pare já com isso!!!! Aceite e pronto!"

Meu querido Anjo Mau,  
Eu aceito o seu pedido, é claro. Estarei lá sem falta. Também estou muito ansiosa para conhecê-lo.  
Prometo não te julgar superficialmente como os outros fazem.  
Desculpe por não escrever mais coisas, mas é que eu ainda não tomei café-da-manhã e estou atrasada para a aula de Transfiguração.  
Beijos para o meu Anjo Mau  
Ass: Sua Flor Solitária.

À noite Draco correu para a biblioteca e sorriu ao ler a resposta que a garota lhe mandara.  
"No mínimo uma amiga eu arranjei. Não tenho nada a perder. Amanhã a noite irei finalmente conhecê-la." Ele pensou satisfeito.  
Ouviu um barulho de passos então rabiscou rapidamente no verso do pergaminho.

Estarei te esperando perto do lago ás 8h da noite (só pra você não esquecer).  
Não conte a ninguém sobre esse encontro se você for uma grifinória.  
Tenho que ir, acho que Filch está andando por aqui.  
Beijos do Seu Anjo Mau.

Deixou o bilhete onde sempre deixava e saiu de lá rapidamente para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Na manhã seguinte Gina acordou, desceu para o Salão principal e comeu tão rápido como se nunca tivesse visto comida na vida:  
-Calma Gina! Desse jeito vai acabar se engasgando. –Hermione disse.  
-Tô com pressa Mione. A gente se fala depois. –a garota falou ainda mastigando e se levantou da mesa.  
-Mas ainda tem um certo tempo para as aulas começarem. Vai ver que ela quer estudar, está no ano dos N.O.M's. –Hermione falou para si mesma.  
A ruiva correu o mais rápido que pôde e conseguiu topar com alguém logo que saiu do Salão Principal. Ela caiu e a pessoa também acontece que a pessoa era...:  
-Me desculpe Malfoy, mas eu estou com pressa. –Gina se levantou rapidamente e esticou uma mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.  
Draco recusou a ajuda e levantou-se por si mesmo:  
-Além de pobres os Weasleys também são cegos? –ele perguntou aborrecido pelo fato de ter ido ao chão com a trombada.  
-Não sou cega, eu já disse que estava com pressa. Por isso não te vi e não vou ficar mais perdendo o meu tempo com um loiro estúpido e arrogante como você.  
-Vai então Weasley! Corra porque senão não chegará a tempo de pegar a distribuição de ouro. Merlin sabe o quanto a sua família precisa desse dinheiro. –ele disse com desdém.  
-Cale a boca Malfoy!!! –Gina disse, deu as costas pra ele e mais uma vez começou a correr.  
"Quem essa Weasley pensa que é pra me mandar calar a boca?" Draco pensou já entrando no Salão Principal.  
"Esse idiota ainda me paga!" Gina pensou pelo caminho.  
Ao chegar na biblioteca Gina pegou o bilhete que o seu correspondente secreto havia mandado e o leu. Quando terminou seu queixo caiu:  
-Ele é um sonserino! Dá pra saber pelo que ele falou de não contar a ninguém se eu for uma grifinória. Todos sabem da aversão entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Oh Merlin, quem será que ele é? Não pensei que existisse algum bruxo na Sonserina capaz de escrever poemas e compreender alguém pelo que se escreve. Ainda assim vou me encontrar com ele, agora é que fiquei mais curiosa...  
Durante as aulas Gina estava fora de sintonia, não prestou a mínima atenção no que os professores disseram nas aulas. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em quem era o tal garoto sonserino. Pensou em vários, desde o primeiro até o sétimo ano...Mas de nenhuma maneira lhe ocorreu que o garoto pudesse ser Draco Malfoy.  
Ela jantou cedo naquele dia e depois subiu (correndo novamente, mas não esbarrou em ninguém) para o dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Lá escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos, se maquiou um pouco e resolveu não trocar o uniforme da escola para não chamar demasiada atenção das pessoas.  
Gina havia acabado de passar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda quando viu Harry e Hermione de mãos dadas. Nesse momento um ponto de interrogação surgiu em sua cabeça. Harry e Mione estão namorando?  
-Oi. –Gina disse –Desculpe perguntar...mas vocês estão namorando?  
Os dois ficaram um pouco vermelhos e Harry disse:  
-Sim, estamos.  
-Achei que já tivesse percebido Gina. Onde você vai tão arrumada?  
-Eu? Sou monitora, vou fazer a ronda hoje.  
Hermione era monitora-chefe e sabia que hoje não era o dia de Gina fazer ronda, "A não ser que tenham mudado? Mas sem falar comigo? Dificilmente..." mas não comentou nada.  
-Tudo bem então. Boa sorte. –Mione disse e Harry acenou dizendo tchau.  
Gina continuou o seu caminho torcendo pra não encontrar Rony e felizmente não topou com o irmão. Quando foi chegando perto do lago era 8h em ponto e ela viu o contorno de alguém que estava apoiado em uma árvore e parecia distraído olhando as águas turvas.  
"Oh meu Deus!" ela pensou e foi chegando perto.  
Ao chegar a uns dois metros do garoto ele ainda não havia percebido sua presença, mas ela já tinha percebido quem ele era:  
-Malfoy? O que está fazendo aqui?  
-Eu é que pergunto Weasley. O que você faz aqui?  
-Estou esperando alguém. –ela disse.  
-Eu também. Quem está esperando? –ele perguntou curioso e finalmente a olhando.  
"Até que ela fica bonita à luz do luar"  
-Você vai rir da minha cara... –ela começou a dizer.  
-Não, eu prometo que não irei rir.  
-Oh sim e agora Malfoys mantêm suas promessas... –ela ironizou  
-Ótimo se não quiser contar não conte, a vida é sua.  
-É que eu não sei quem é, só sei que é um sonserino.  
Draco engoliu em seco:  
"Será que ela é a Flor Solitária?"  
-Ele te pediu pra vir aqui as oito da noite?  
Gina acenou afirmativamente:  
-E vocês se correspondem por cartas? –outro gesto afirmativo de Gina –Sou eu Weasley.  
-Você o quê?  
-Sou eu que tenho escrito pra você Weasley.

"Sem mais eu fico onde estou  
prefiro continuar distante"

-Impossível, você nunca conseguiria escrever um poema. Você é tão frio, arrogante e sem sentimentos. Não pode ser! Simplesmente não pode.  
-Mas sou eu! Lembre-se do que escrevi. Lembre-se que eu me escondo numa máscara que ninguém nunca derrubou. Ninguém me conhece de verdade. E na última eu escrevi afirmando que fui eu que escrevi todas as cartas, que eu escrevi a verdade e pedi para que não me julgasse pelo eu que todos conhecem.  
-Oh Merlin! É você mesmo. Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse do jeito que me escreveu. Você finge tão bem.  
-Vai me perdoar minha Flor Solitária por ter te xingado hoje de manhã? Ou vai me julgar como os outros fazem?  
Gina atirou-se nos braços de Draco e o abraçou. O garoto confuso devolveu o abraço de volta:  
-Claro que eu te perdôo meu Anjo Mau. Eu prometi que não te julgaria superficialmente.  
-Mas não quero que pense que sou um santo. Eu realmente não gosto do Potter, da Granger e também não gostava de nenhum dos Weasleys. Mas estou abrindo uma exceção para você. Ainda assim quer continuar me conhecendo?  
-Quero. –ela respondeu olhando nos olhos dele.  
Draco queria beijá-la, mas não sabia se o fazia ou não. E se ela ficasse brava com ele? Gina pareceu notar a vontade e a dúvida nos olhos dele, então subiu na ponta dos pés e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Draco abraçou-a mais forte e beijou-a pra valer.  
Quando se separaram já estavam ofegantes. Ficaram se olhando até recuperarem o fôlego. Gina foi a primeira a falar:  
-Eu acho que preciso ir. Se o Rony me pega entrando tarde no Salão Comunal, ele vai pegar no meu pé.  
-Mas já? –ele perguntou e Gina sorriu afirmando –Tudo bem. Mas nós podemos continuar nos encontrando por aí Gina?  
-Sim, desde que ninguém nos veja. Porque você sabe que isso traria problemas pra nós dois.  
-Tá, eu sou monitor-chefe. Posso dizer que vou aplicar uma detenção ou coisa do tipo.  
-Se for assim eu quero sempre que você aplique uma detenção em mim.  
-Isso não é nenhum castigo pra você, é?  
-Não, não é. –ela respondeu e os dois deram um beijo de despedida antes dela ir embora.

"Bem mais que o tempo que nós perdemos  
Ficou pra trás também o que nos juntou"

Já estava perto do fim das aulas, Gina já havia feito seus N.O.M.'s e achava que tinha se saído bem. Havia quatro meses que ela e Draco estavam juntos, se encontravam sempre pelo castelo e imaginavam que ninguém soubesse dos dois. Imaginavam...porque Harry sabia, já os vira juntos várias vezes pelo Mapa do Maroto, mas não contara a ninguém.  
Gina sabia que estava completamente apaixonada por Draco, mas ainda não havia demonstrado isso em palavras. Ele também nunca falava nada do tipo e ela queria saber se o loiro a amava também ou não por isso marcou um encontro perto do lago, mas dessa vez na hora do pôr-do-sol. Estava decidida a falar pra ele sobre seu amor mesmo não tendo certeza de que ele se sentia igual.  
Ela chegou primeiro no local e estava andando de um lado a outro muito nervosa. Quando Draco chegou, ele tapou os olhos dela e perguntou:  
-Adivinhe quem é.  
-Eu sei que é você Draco. –ela disse sorrindo.  
O loiro destapou os olhos dela e eles se beijaram:  
-Queria falar algo importante comigo? –ele perguntou ainda abraçado a ela.  
-Sim, eu preciso que me escute. –Gina disse se soltando dele e pegando um pergaminho que ela havia copiado um poema de um poeta trouxa.

Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver  
É ferida que dói e não se sente;  
É um contentamento descontente;  
É dor que desatina sem doer;

É um não querer mais que bem querer;  
É solitário andar por entre a gente;  
É nunca contentar-se de contente;  
É cuidar que se ganha em se perder;

É querer estar preso por vontade;  
É servir quem vence o vencedor;  
É ter com quem nos mata lealdade.

Mas como causar pode seu favor  
Nos corações humanos amizade,   
Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo amor? 

"Ainda lembro que eu estava lendo  
Só pra saber o que você achou"

Gina terminou de ler e olhou para Draco que estava surpreso, com certeza não esperava uma declaração de amor:  
-Bem, o que eu quero dizer é que te amo.

"Dos versos seus tão meus que peço  
Dos versos meus tão seus que espero que os aceite"

-Eu não esperava que você dissesse isso pra mim.  
-Mas é verdade Draco e eu queria saber se você me ama também.

"Em paz eu digo o que eu sou  
motivo do que vai adiante"

-Eu acho que nós devíamos terminar o nosso relacionamento. A minha família odeia a sua e vice-versa. Nunca vai dar certo, então está tudo acabado entre nós.

"Sem mais, eu fico onde estou  
prefiro continuar distante"

Os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas, ela deixou o papel com o poema cair de suas mãos e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo. Draco ficou parado a assistindo.  
"Vai ser melhor assim."

Harry e Hermione estavam sentados em poltronas perto da lareira quando viram Gina passar correndo com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto:  
-Malfoy... –Harry murmurou.  
-O que o Malfoy tem a ver com isso? –Mione perguntou curiosa.  
-Gina e Malfoy estão juntos há alguns meses, eu os vi no Mapa do Maroto. Ele deve ter magoado ela, Mione. Acho melhor você ir falar com a Gina.  
-Sim, mas vou esperar que ela se acalme um pouco.

Havia se passado alguns minutos. Gina havia acabado de escrever alguns versos (com a intenção de livrar-se da dor que se instalara dentro de si) quando Hermione adentrou o dormitório da garota:  
-Gina...você está melhor? –ela perguntou sentando-se na cama do lado da garota.  
A ruiva abraçou Hermione desesperadamente:  
-Ah Mione...eu estou péssima. –ela respondeu e a outra garota conseguiu ler o que ela havia escrito.

Desencanto

Eu faço versos como quem chora  
De desalento...de desencanto...  
Fecha meu livro, se por agora  
Não tens motivo de pranto.

Meu verso é sangue. Volúpia ardente...  
Tristeza esparsa...remorso vão...  
Dói-me nas veias. Amargo e quente,  
Cai, gota a gota, do coração.

E nestes versos de angústia rouca,  
Assim dos lábios a vida corre,  
Deixando um acre sabor na boca.

Eu faço versos como quem morre.

O amor partido

Gostaria de te esquecer  
De te odiar e nunca  
Mais te querer  
Gostaria que as ondas  
Te levassem para bem longe  
Onde meus olhos não  
Alcançassem ou talvez que  
Você virasse pó e parasse  
De me fazer sofrer  
Mas em nada adiantaria  
Só o seu único e  
Verdadeiro amor   
Para impedir que meu  
Coração se parta de vez  
E o vento me leve  
Para nunca mais te encontrar.

-Pode desabafar Gina, o que foi que o Malfoy te fez?  
-V-você sabia c-como? –Gina disse com a voz embargada.  
-Harry os viu no Mapa do Maroto e acabou de me contar. Mas ele só contou a mim.  
-O D-Draco...eu d-disse que o ama-va e ele dis-se que e-esta-va tudo t-terminado entre n-nós. –Gina contou recomeçando a chorar.  
-Ele disse que não te amava?  
-N-não disse.  
-Talvez ele te ame mais do que você pensa. –Hermione disse em tom de quem entende das coisas.

Um ano se passou e Gina não havia conseguido tirar Draco da cabeça e nem a frase que Hermione lhe dissera. Também nunca mais falara com ele, mas como não agüentava mais a dúvida mandou uma coruja ao loiro marcando um encontro perto do lago ao pôr-do-sol.  
Ela chegou lá e ficou o esperando sem saber se ele iria ou não comparecer no local. Estava perdida em pensamentos quando uma voz masculina, a dele a chamou:  
-Gina?  
Uma lágrima rolou e flashes de lembranças passaram por sua mente.

Fim do Flashback

-Gina. –ele chamou novamente e ela se virou de frente pra ele, sentiu o coração disparar e mais lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos –Não chore, por favor. O que você queria falar comigo? –ele perguntou enxugando as lágrimas dela.  
-Eu preciso que me responda o que não respondeu há um ano atrás. Você me ama ou pelo menos já me amou?  
-Tudo bem, eu vou responder a sua pergunta. –ele disse pegando um pergaminho de um de seus bolsos e começou a ler.

Eu te amo  
Simplesmente porque é bom amar ou pelo medo do vazio que se instala quando não se ama.  
Eu te amo  
Em silêncio, porque amar é verbo conjugado primeiro no coração antes de ser colocado numa oração.  
Eu te amo  
Por tudo que você é, pelo que foi e até pelo que será...  
Eu te amo  
Através dos tempos...em cada movimento, gesto, respiração...em cada olhar, a cada batida do meu coração.  
Eu te amo  
Porque amar me faz viver e mesmo que algumas vezes me mate, são incontáveis ás vezes que me faz renascer.  
Eu te amo  
Porque sempre te amei e não sei agir diferente. Porque sempre foi assim...  
Mesmo longe você sempre esteve presente.  
Eu te amo  
Porque sempre fui seu mesmo que você nunca tenha sido minha.  
E eu? Não sei viver sem ter você.  
Eu confesso!  
Eu te amo  
Porque você me lembra que para ser feliz é preciso viver, para isso é preciso acordar.  
E eu? Acordo.  
Por você!  
Porque você é a perfeição e a imperfeição equilibrando-se em um único ser.  
O meu mais doce sonho e a minha mais amarga realidade convivendo em harmonia.  
Aquela que com a mesma facilidade que faz sorrir pode fazer chorar  
E eu? Perdôo.  
Perdôo porque te amo.  
Te amo porque sou capaz de perdoar.  
Eu te amo  
Porque não consigo mais distinguir o que é certo ou errado, bom ou ruim; bonito ou feio.  
Afinal, o que me move é único...  
É amor...  
Amor suave, transparente, sem cobranças...com e sem esperança. Louco, tímido, carente...  
Amor que aprendeu a amar sozinho e assim vai, passo trilhando seu caminho sem saber aonde chegar. Apenas amando. Sem pressa de amar.  
Eu te amo  
Porque você é a personagem principal dos meus sonhos e motivação de cada ato que pratico. Porque tudo leva a você. E é sempre tudo por você...  
Eu te amo  
Porque somente eu posso sentir e entender a dor e imensa felicidade que me traz esse amor.  
Eu te amo  
Porque tenho meus motivos para amar ou te amo porque nem nesse texto consegui explicar o que realmente me faz te amar.  
Quer saber? Não faz mal.  
Eu escrevi...  
Porque te amo!

Quando Draco terminou de ler, ele olhou para Gina e viu que ela ainda chorava:  
-Eu pensei que ficaria feliz por eu dizer que te amo. –ele disse meu confuso.  
-É claro que estou feliz! Estou chorando de felicidade. –ela justificou e puxou-o para um beijo salgado (as lágrimas) e muito sôfrego.  
-Por que me deixou sofrer um ano inteiro na dúvida? –ela perguntou um pouco aborrecida.  
-Meu pai queria que eu fosse um Comensal da Morte, mas agora ele está morto. Ele iria querer me atingir usando você e isso eu não poderia permitir. Eu também sofri por te ver longe de mim e não poder dizer o que sentia. Eu te amo, te amo, te amo. Quantas vezes eu disse que te amo?  
-Mais de quinze vezes. –ela disse sorrindo.  
-Pois não é o suficiente. Eu vou falar tanto que te amo, que você vai enjoar de ouvir.  
-Impossível que eu enjoe, Meu Anjo Mal.  
-Você não pode mais ser Flor Solitária, eu cuidarei para que nunca mais fique sozinha.  
Os dois começaram rir e depois se beijaram sob o mais belo pôr-do-sol que Hogwarts já havia visto.

Fim.

N/A: Os personagens não me pertencem (são da J.K. Rowling) e blábláblá. Os únicos poemas que fui eu que realmente escrevi formam 'Quem sou eu?' e 'O remédio para solidão'. Aquele 'Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver...' é do Camões. 'Anjo da noite' e 'Mundo de sonhos' eu copiei do caderno da minha amiga Silvia que eu acho que pegou da net. 'Papelzinho Esquecido' e 'O Amor Partido' é da minha amiga Karen. 'Desencanto' é do Manuel Bandeira e o do 'Eu te amo' a Karen pegou da net. Thanks a todos que leram e espero que tenham gostado. Comentem plz!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
